A device for collecting the urine of a pet or farm animal is provided. The device has a housing having a front, a back, a first side, a second side, a top, a bottom and a generally hollow interior. A concave reservoir is located within the interior of the housing at the bottom of the housing and has a generally circular opening for receiving a removable hollow vial which collects the urine of the pet or farm animal. The housing has a narrow front which is easily inserted between the hind legs of the pet or farm animal to collect the animal's urine. The urine flows into the housing, then into the concave reservoir and then into the removable vial (located outside the housing), which is capped once filled, and then transported to a veterinarian for analyzation. A removable handle allows a user to discard the used and no longer sterile housing and allows the user to reuse the handle portion.
Over the years, numerous devices and methods have been developed to collect the urine of an animal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,596 to Gaydos et al. discloses a device and method for collecting animal urine having a tray mounted to an elongated handle which is at least partially hollow. The handle, at one end, is interconnected to a tray to be deployed beneath the animal in advance of urination. At its other end, the handle is configured as a hand grip. Located at a point along the handle and spaced away from the tray, is a collection bottle mount to which is connected a specimen collection bottle within direct flow connection with the tray via the partially hollow handle. The bottle and mount serve as a second handle for steadying control of the device. By tipping the handle such that the tray is raised above the handle, urine collected in the tray is drained directly to the bottle. The bottle includes a slit wafer ensuring against spillage when the bottle is removed for recapping and transport for analysis.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,199 to Yastrebov discloses a system for collecting urine specimens from pet or animal comprising an elongated tray section having at one end a collection chamber for collecting a predetermined volume of urine in fluid communication with an open section of said tray to receive a stream of urine from the pet or animal, a discharge port at the opposite end of said tray and a specimen vial removably mounted to the discharge end of said tray whereby when an animal is urinating, the device is positioned under the stream with the collection chamber end downwardly inclined so that a sufficient quantity flows into the collection chamber to predetermined level and then tilting the device in a reverse direction so the collected sample flows into the specimen vial and is sealed.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,352 to Phippen discloses a device, method and kit for collection of a urine specimen from an animal having a cup to receive and hold the urine specimen, a lid to close cup after collection of the specimen, and a holder with a generally upright center extension member, a handle connected at the upper end of the extension member, and a cup holder extending forwardly from the lower end of the extension member and having an opening slidably receiving the cup for manual positioning of the cup under the animal from which the urine specimen is to be collected.
However, these patents fail to disclose a device for collecting urine of a pet which is easy to use and efficient. A need, therefore, exists for an improved device for collecting the urine of a pet.